ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 1)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Riku, Mickey and Pete's feelings toward their teamates grow stronger, whichworries Yensid further. - Vanitas and the Riku Replica, claiming to be Hydra Agents, begin to fight and taunt Riku. - Riku begins to worry Sora may think he is with Hydra. - Skye gives Riku her blood to save his life, resulting in him carving the mysterious words and gaining new powers. - Riku Is given wings, one angel wing and one bat wing, from the diviner. Issues (Episodes) Issue 86: Shadows Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Malinda May, Skye, Lance Hunter, Isabelle Hartley 2nd Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita Boss: Carl “Crusher” Creel (Absorbing Man) After the war, Kairi, Minnie and Scrooge help Peggy and the Howling commandoes to clear up the final hydra bases and collect the first 0-8-4. Meanwhile, Riku, Mickey, Pete, Coulson and his team are now wanted fugitives with limited resources, but that's not stopping them from keeping the world safe from powerful and unseen threats everywhere, with new allies, such as Isabelle Hartley, Idaho, Alphanso McKenzie and the mysterious Lance Hunter. Meanwhile, feelings between Riku and Skye grow, filling Yen Sid with more concern as he watches from his tower. Soon, tensions between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra tighten as a mysterious man, with absorption powers, tries to steal that exact 0-8-4, the Obelisk. Issue 87: Heavy is the Head Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Lance Hunter Boss: Carl “Crusher” Creel (Absorbing Man)/Vanitas Hunted and running out of solutions,Phil Coulson puts his team right in the line of fire in the hopes of saving them all. All the while on the mission, Riku and Skye encounter Vanitas and tries to see if he can remember his past and taunts him for falling in love with a girl from another world. But with General Glen Talbot, Hydra, and Carl Creel all on the attack, can they possibly survive? Meanwhile, a mysterious Doctor harbors some dangerous secrets that could destroy one of our core team members. Issue 88: Making Friends and Influencing People Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Skye, Malinda May, Antoine Tripplet Boss: Donnie Gill (Blizzard) Skye tries to comfort Riku, convincing him that Vanitas is a Hydra agent trying to mess with his head. Afterwards, Coulson and his team race against HYDRA to get to Donnie Gill--a dangerous gifted with the ability to freeze objects--while Simmons is caught in the crossfire. Issue 89: Face my enemy Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Agent Coulson, Malinda May Boss: Agent 33/Riku Replica While on a mission to learn about the mysterious writing, Riku and Coulson find themselves ambushed by one of their companions, Melinda May. Meanwhile, Pete and Mickey are with the other agents, caught in an explosive situation. Mickey and Pete must give Fitz the courage to help save the day. Afterwards, Riku and Coalson are ambushed by someone Riku hasn’t seen before (at least, he doesn’t remember), the Riku Replica. Now donning green hair, to reflect his allegiance to Hydra, he injects Riku with a type of venom. With Riku near death, Skye injects her blood into Riku and the G.H. serum curing him. All of this was according to the Riku Replica’s plan, as he meets up with Vanitas. Issue 90: A Hen in the Wolf House Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse Boss: Sunil Bakshi Coulson and the team are against the beautiful and deadly Bobbi Morse, also known as the security chief for Hydra. Riku is finding himself create the words of creation through his keyblade, which worries Pete and Mickey. Meanwhile, the mysterious doctor forces Raina to reunite him with his daughter at any cost. After the mission, the Riku replica finds out that the real Riku is beginning to write the words, much to his pleasure. When Skye finds out about the truth of the mysterious writing, she grows concern for both Coulson and Riku. Issue 91: A Fractured House Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, Malinda May Boss: Marcus Scarlotti/Vanitas & Riku Replica The world turns against S.H.I.E.L.D. when HYDRA impersonates them to attack innocent civilians, and an unexpected enemy leads the charge to bring them down, Senator Christian Ward. Meanwhile, the Riku Replica poses as the Senator’s assistant while Vanitas poses as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, to further taunt Riku, making him worry that Sora might think he's HYDRA, should they ever meet, again. Coulson, Skye, Mickey and Pete worry further for Riku, as his writings have gotten more frequent. Issue 92: The Writing on the Wall Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Coulson Boss: Sebastian Derek '' The team discovers murder victims wih the alien glyphs on them that coulson's been etching. All of Coulson's secret and lies come to a head. Meanwhile, Skye and Riku have a difficult time getting along, after she catches him sketching the alien symbols with his keyblade. After a confrontation with Sebastian, Riku and Coulson find the final piece. With the help of Riku, his previous writings brings the map to life, revealing It to be a map of an alien city. Meanwhile, Vanitas tells Replica that Riku and his friends have solved the puzzle and things will get interesting for the true master. '''Issue 93: The Things We Bury Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Coulson, Skye Riku, Coulson and team find themselves in an epic face-off against HYDRA to uncover an ancient secret, while Ward kidnaps his brother, Senator Christian Ward, for a violent trip down memory lane. Meanwhile, Vanitas tells Replica about the true master and his search for the infinity stones. They encounter Skye's father, as well, who reveals that he does not want Hydra to use the Deviner's powers. He looks at Riku and asks, "Do you still know who you are?" Issue 94: Ye Who Enter Here ''' Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters : Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse, Jemma Simmons, Leo FitZ '''Boss: Alphonso Mackenzi Riku and the rest of his S.H.I.E.L.D. team discovers the ancient city before HYDRA, but uncovering which leads Alphonso to make the ultimate sacrifice. Meanwhile, Mickey, Pete, Melinda May and Skye race to get to Raina before Daniel Whitehall takes her. Afterwards, Vanitas appears and taunts Skye that she has feelings for someone from another universe. Ward appears before them and takes Skye, Raina Pete and Mickey (in hopes to get Riku.) It is revealed that Daniel Whitehall wants a Keyblade, hearing stories from Vanitas and Replica, in exchange for a clone. They also hope that Riku will enter the city and lose all of his memories of who he really Is. Issue 95: What They Become Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson '''''Boss: Daniel Whitehall & Kraken Mysterious Soldier/Young Xehanort Clone ' Riku, Coulson and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team meet in an explosive confrontation with Whitehall’s forces that dramatically alters everyone’s fates. Meanwhile, Skye discovers shocking secrets about her past. Later, a clone of Young Xehanort appears alongside Replica and Vanitas, as they reveal that they expect Riku to change and further taunt Skye in front of him. In a desperate attempt to save Skye, It turns out that Raina was waiting for both Skye and Riku to show up. She uses the diviner to unleash a crystal which causes a mist to envelop them Into cocoons. Skye gains earthquake abilities, Riku Is given wings (One angel wing and one bat wing) and Raina is very Reptilian. At the sight of Triplett's death, Riku vows vengeance on Raina's selfish action. It is revealed that Vanitas and Replica only used Whitehall to gain a clone of Young Xehanort.